


A Fall in the Basin

by Missjlh



Series: Iris Lavellan [3]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23478724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missjlh/pseuds/Missjlh
Summary: Iris takes an ill-advised step onto a branch in the Frostback Basin and injuries herself. Solas, Dorian and Bull react.
Relationships: Female Lavellan/Solas
Series: Iris Lavellan [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708531
Kudos: 29





	A Fall in the Basin

The heat and humidity in the Frostback Basin is oppressive and Iris feels trickles of sweat running down her back. It’s the last task of the day: killing the fade-touched gurgut for Finn. The team approaches from a cliff above the beast.

“Ah, this will give us the perfect opportunity to kill the thing and we won’t even have to get ourselves dirty doing it,” Dorian quips.

Iris is annoyed. She can cast from above, but she’s hot and sweaty and it would be much quicker to take the gurgut head-on. No sense keeping Bull out of the fray. 

She sees a thick branch that goes all the way to the ground. Iris steps on it. It creaks and shifts but holds. This’ll be easy!

“Vhenan...”

Solas is cut off by the sound of the branch giving way. Quickly, he casts a barrier over Iris to turn a fatal fall into merely a very painful one.

A thud. Iris’ curses can be heard from the ground. A flame wall appears between her and the gurgut.

“At least she’s still conscious,” Dorian says with forced lightness.

“I’m going to look for a way down to go help the Boss.” Bull runs off.

Dorian and Solas remain where they are. With Iris injured on the ground and threatened by the gurgut, the best thing they can do for her is kill it quickly. After a brief fight Solas finishes it off with a Stone Fist.

“That was a good one, Vhenan!” Iris calls from the ground. Her voice is unsteady.

Solas takes a deep breath. She’s injured but if she can still provide commentary on the fight then whatever is wrong is something he can fix.

“We will be down as quickly as possible, Vhenan. Take shelter and hold on.”

“I’ll just wait right here!” Iris calls back.

He turns and goes in the same direction Bull took, with Dorian following close behind.

It takes them an hour to reach the Basin floor. Dorian prattles on nervously, theorizing just how dire her injuries might be. Solas remains silent, preferring to devote all of his energy into the hike to the bottom. Left foot. Right foot. Branch. Left foot. Right foot.

They see Iris in the distance. Bull found her first and is holding her hand. Solas breaks into a sprint towards her. She is shivering, despite the heat. Her eyes are open but unfocused.

“She’s going into shock, Solas.”

Solas grits his teeth, but bites back his tongue. He runs his magic over her body to check her injuries. No internal damage to her organs - good, but she has a compound fracture of her left leg. He gets to work.

Iris squirms and cries out in pain as he realigns her broken bone and knits it back together with his magic. Bull holds her to his chest to keep her still. Dorian paces nervously and curses her foolishness. Solas blocks out it all, giving his entire focus over to healing her. She’s just a patient right now and not his Vhenan.

He finishes. She will be unable to walk on it but will be well after several days of rest in camp. She’s unconscious but breathing normally. Solas is out of breath.

“We should get her back to camp,” Bull says, and effortlessly lifts Iris up. Dorian and Solas follow. With Solas unsteady on his feet, Dorian offers him a shoulder to lean on. Solas accepts it reluctantly.

Back at camp they get her into a bed roll and Solas gently changes her out of her armour, before getting out of his own armour. He bathes her, and then himself, and collapses beside her. She will likely remain unconscious until morning. Solas takes her hand and closes his eyes.

***

It’s morning. Iris’ eyes flutter open to see Solas beside her. He is still asleep. The only time he looks relaxed is when he sleeps. She gently runs her fingers along his cheek and jaw, and cups his face. Solas wakes up and looks at her.

“How are you feeling?”

“Sore, but I expect I will be able to walk again, thanks to you.”

“Yes. You will need to rest here for several days but you will be well once more.” He pauses. “What were you thinking?” He asks her sharply.

“That it would be faster to fight from the ground and that the branch was stronger than it was. It didn’t look that high to me.”

Solas sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose. “You do realize that you are not a bird, despite your desire to fly, and that this is the third time I’ve mended a broken limb of yours as a result of a fall, correct?”

“The second one doesn’t count because I was shoved by a Revenant.” Iris grins at the memory. Solas raises his eyebrow at her.

Iris is chastened. “I am sorry. I got carried away and I know I can be careless and I am glad I have you to put me back together again.” She moves towards him and peppers kisses all over his face.

Solas kisses her firmly, willing her to feel the terror he was forced to lock away. What will she do once he is gone?

“I don’t know how you managed before I came along.”

“Far less interestingly. Now, let’s get out of here so I can endure my lecture from Dorian.” Iris gets up gingerly, keeping pressure off her leg. Solas wraps his arm around her and helps her hop out of the tent.

Dorian and Bull are sitting around the fire. Bull sees her first, stands up and clasps her shoulder.

“That was a solid break, Boss, and a great fall.”

“You shouldn’t be praising her, Amatus!”

Solas helps her sit down next to Dorian. She looks up at him expectantly.

“Iris, you scared the shit out of me and you can’t just go running down branches, you know. And poor Solas was terrified. He’s an old man, as you are well aware and I’m not sure his heart can take the stress of you throwing yourself off cliffs.”

Iris giggles. Solas scowls and walks away.

“I am sorry, Dorian, I will endeavour not to send Solas to an early grave.”

Dorian nods and pulls her into a hug. He holds on just a little too tightly. Iris pats him on the back.

“Well, now that we’re through with the lectures, I swiped a bottle of wine from a cart last night and I believe getting day drunk is the perfect way to aid your recovery.” Dorian pulls a bottle out of the bag between his legs and grins. 


End file.
